In contextual advertising systems targeted advertisements are selected and served by automated systems based on, for example, the content displayed on a webpage. The displayed content can be analyzed to determine the “context” of the webpage (e.g., a topic), so that advertisements that best match the determined context can be targeted to the webpage. The context of the webpage can be determined by identifying keywords on the webpage, and/or by referencing a known or previously determined context of the webpage or website hosting the webpage. Once the context of a webpage is determined, one or more advertisements targeted to the determined context can be displayed on the webpage.
Some contextual advertising systems, however, may not readily facilitate the targeting of websites catering to niche interests, or may not be able to identify enough keyword data on certain pages to determine the correct context. Furthermore, some contextual advertising systems may not readily identify related web sites to advertisers for consideration prior to advertising.